


军官ABO

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 囚禁伪强制爱abo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 从敌军抓回来的军官o被关在房间里进行私人审讯
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 19





	军官ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

空荡的走廊里回响着有些急促的脚步声，皮靴踏在金属地面上的声音带着压抑，脚步声的主人此刻也十分急切。

本来这场拷问不该由他来执行的，只因为对象的特殊性。

“滴——”电子门被打开的声音显得刺耳，这是一个普通的房间，并不是牢房，也不是拷问室，这是他刻意安排的。

那人身上还穿着笔挺的军装，墨蓝色的布料都被整理得服帖，衬出他的好身材。那人沉默地坐在床边，脚踝上被扣了一条锁链，抬眼，看见来人，依旧沉默着。

“金先生，不想着…该怎么逃走吗？”田柾国踱着步子靠近，这屋子里只有他们两人，没有监控也没有随从，他自在得很。“从这扇门出去，向左直到尽头，开了密码锁就可以到达舰桥，至于密码，我觉得你是知道的。”

金泰亨闻言终于有了动作，他抬起了自己的脚，铁链跟着作响起来，“别开玩笑了，恶劣的联邦人。”不愠不怒，是他意料之中的平静，田柾国的唇角勾起弧度，“我觉得…你之后会为今天的言论感到荒谬可笑的，尊贵的帝国少校。”

“很不幸，你要成为我的拷问对象了，可爱的少校先生。”一柄冰冷的枪抵在金泰亨额角，但持枪者并没有任何想要开枪的意思，只想吓吓他而已。可金泰亨几乎没什么反应，像他手里拿着的并不是一把真枪。

看他没什么反应，田柾国轻笑一声也就把枪丢到一边，“你…还是什么都不怕…”

气味，酒的浓烈裹挟着枪火的气味，在不知不觉中包围了他们，金泰亨感到呼吸不畅，皱着眉忍耐身体的不适。“我对omega一般不会太残忍，放心吧少校。”强势的alpha释放压迫的气场，压得omega有些腿软，更何况是长期使用抑制剂的战时军官。

单膝跪下，替他解开脚踝处的锁链，却不料接到一记袭击。只是这一击失去了大部分的攻击力，被田柾国轻松接下。金泰亨的手不闲着，揪住田柾国的头发往地上猛地一按，有劲的手刀劈在他后颈的腺体，让他暂时失去了平衡。

跑，跑…！金泰亨喘息着，依稀认为自己还记着这个房间的密码。密码还差最后一位，他的腹部却遭到一记猛击，疼得他两眼昏花，软倒在那人怀里。

alpha的信息素更紧密地包裹了他，钻入他的每一根神经，终于让这脆弱敏感的身体发出投降的信号。清新且带着甜的玫瑰树莓香猛地爆发出来，与酒香纠缠在一起，金泰亨的身体失力，不得不迎来一个令他绝望的事实。

他被强制发情了。

被抱着丢回了床上，金泰亨立刻起身却被压着双手禁锢住，片刻后，那冰冷的军用手铐替代了带着温度的手，足够坚固，也足够让他死心。

“刚才的攻击很不错，少校。”田柾国的笑带着残忍，“如果你不是omega的话，你估计已经逃出去了。”金泰亨的脑袋晕乎乎的，身子也变得奇怪起来，急促地呼吸着，好让这冷空气清醒他的神智。

下身已有濡湿感，在军裤上晕出一个浅浅的痕迹，金泰亨拼命想止住这难堪的反应，却不敌生理本能的来势汹汹。田柾国拿来一个盒子放在床边，挑出了让金泰亨眼前一亮的东西。

那支液体被人捏在手里把玩，田柾国看着他，“抑制剂，想要吗？”金泰亨咬着下唇，艰难地点头，迫切地想要注射，再这样下去，就真的要完全进入发情状态了。

自己的身体明明做过信息素抵抗训练，在那么多alpha军士里待着也没有出现过这样的反应，金泰亨心里有了答案，大概是他们的身体契合度太高了。真是好笑，居然和地方军官出现了匹配的反应，这是金泰亨无论如何也改变不了的事实。

田柾国早就知道，也不会讶异于金泰亨的反应，98%的匹配度可不是开玩笑的，连他自己也受到了一定程度的影响。

手腕一甩，田柾国随手将那支液体扔到背后，玻璃瓶体在地上碎开，那被金泰亨视为救命珍宝的抑制剂就这样被他毁掉了。忽然地，自己都裤子被撕扯开，田柾国掰开他的双腿，饶有兴趣地盯着胯间美妙的光景。

“少校，都湿了。”田柾国在那个盒子里翻找着，里面的每一件东西都让金泰亨害怕，“不…你要…呜…你要做什么…？”语调陡然带了娇媚的起伏，连呼吸都是他的味道，浸润在这强大的信息素里却得不到安慰，这让他的身体抑制不住地颤抖，却又不想屈服于身体本能。

慢吞吞地解开他上衣的扣子，指尖有意无意地搔动撩拨着敏感的肌肤，金泰亨几乎被逼得发疯，双腿无力地蹬着，却不能把人逼退丝毫。

敏感点接触到一瞬间的冰凉，低头一看，居然是田柾国在他的乳头上用胶带贴上了两枚跳蛋。“我都还没有开动呢，乳头就已经硬成这样了，少校的身子很难受吧？”田柾国又扯开一块胶带，下一枚跳蛋竟直接贴在花茎的头部，紧实地压着顶端的小洞。

“唔…你这…你这变态…！”金泰亨几乎是咬牙切齿，可此刻徒留娇嗔的意味。田柾国被这诱人的甜香骚扰勾引着，苦苦忍住冲动来进行拷问。“别担心，等结束了我不会让你难受的。”

三个遥控器被他把玩在手心，将浑身无力的人扶起来靠在床头，田柾国坐在床边。那叠资料被他翻动着，“少校先生，关于这艘舰艇，你还记得什么吗？”金泰亨呼吸困难，摇摇头说自己什么也不知道。真是奇怪，自己明明是第一次被抓到这艘船上来的，为什么这个家伙要这样问他。

田柾国忽然按了几下遥控器，一阵酥麻的震动立刻从肌肤上传开，激得金泰亨忍不住颤抖起来。双腿下意识地并拢起来，不想让他看见自己丢人的反应。不知道田柾国从哪扯出来几条皮扣，将他的小腿和大腿绑在一起，又绕过后腰将两条皮带系起来，这样就不用总是手动掰开他的腿了。

“乖一点少校，我再问你一次，你记不记得这艘船上的一切？”他的手指绕上那微微颤抖的柱体，指尖沾了一点粘液抹到金泰亨嘴边，“说完了就让你舒服一点。”

金泰亨眼角盈着水光，他是真的什么也不知道，这无聊的拷问到底是为了什么。“我…呜…我不知道…”他试图扭着腰避开，却无处可逃。田柾国甚至恶意调高了跳蛋的震动档次，让他腿根都在抖。

“那我再问你，知道我是谁吗？”田柾国边说边挑了一个中号的按摩棒，那东西开了开关后居然诡异地跳动起来，看来似乎很合他的意。“不…我不知道…”金泰亨惊恐地盯着那可怕的东西，“不要…我不要…求你了…”

那按摩棒被缓缓推入湿软的后穴，没有被扩张过的穴口要吞下还有些艰难，金泰亨张着嘴叫不出声音，全部的注意力似乎都被撵揉穴壁的异物吸引。只留了一小部分在外面，田柾国满意地欣赏他糟糕的样子，再忍一忍…

被绑成羞耻的姿势接受各种玩具的挑逗按摩，还要被敌人盯着看，金泰亨简直想一头撞死，却又无法逃避这快感的侵袭。“少校先生，该不会爽得不行了吧…拷问还得继续呢。”田柾国抽插着按摩棒，小幅度调整着角度寻找那个让他尖叫出声的点。

其实拷不拷问已经不是重点了，他现在更沉溺于对金泰亨的羞辱玩弄。两人的信息素在这空间中交织纠缠，也快把田柾国的理智拉走了，但现在还得耐心着来。

金泰亨的身体一抽一抽地抖动起来，眼神模糊，双唇合不拢，“唔…要射了…唔嗯…不…”此刻，田柾国却按住了贴在顶端的跳蛋，强行堵住了小眼不让他释放，金泰亨立刻难过得掉了眼泪，小声哀求他不要这样。

“不行啊少校，这是你不好好回答问题的惩罚。”田柾国捻这跳蛋在他的顶端浅磨，却就是不给他释放，非要把人逼得扭着腰哭叫。“不行了呜…不行…”四肢都动弹不得，金泰亨的脑子里一片混乱，有什么模糊的影子闪现，却看不清是什么东西。

看他实在难受得紧，田柾国才松手让那白浊尽数喷射出来，看人瘫软在床头大喘气，是说不出的诱人。后穴的按摩棒还在搅动着，好几次都只是搔刮到敏感点周围，金泰亨又开始扭着腰呻吟，眼神是拒绝又像邀请，在田柾国心里不停点火。

“别光顾着自己爽了，你这是在逼我，少校。”他咬牙切齿地警告道，想了想又从箱子里掏出了什么东西，“我再说一次，这是你逼我的。”将胶带一把撕下来，轻微的疼痛在头部也会被无限放大，金泰亨浑身战栗着。田柾国扶着他的肉棒，将一根极细的金属棒对准顶端的小孔，小心翼翼地插进去。

钻心的刺痛让金泰亨不得不挣扎起来，却被人打了屁股警告：“你再动试试，它断在里面我可管不了，你自己清楚后果的，少校。”“好痛…好痛…不要…”金泰亨的眼泪掉个不停，却也不敢再动，生怕那金属棒真的断在里面。

田柾国最后只是将棒顶的那一小段塞进去，本来就不允许异物进入的小孔被堵得满满当当，疼得不行。金泰亨本来就不喜欢疼痛，这样一来只会让他哭得更厉害，下唇几乎要咬得出血，头部的疼痛也加剧了。

顶端带着一小片皮革的短鞭轻轻搔在他胸口，时不时划过粉色的乳晕，“少校，这是最后的机会了，好好回答我的问题，不然我就让那根棒子一直塞在里面。”金泰亨晕乎乎地点了点头，被泪水沾湿的眼睫扑闪，看起来足够楚楚可怜，可田柾国一直告诉自己不要心软。

被信息素干扰得太厉害，田柾国现在也是硬的发疼，只好急匆匆地解开裤链将忍耐已久的炽热掏出来，还要拍打在金泰亨脸上。浓郁的男性气味随着酒香萦绕在金泰亨鼻尖，他抬眼瞪着这人，“可恶…呜…该死的变态…唔…！”

口腔被填得满满的，田柾国的尺寸确实太大了，还没塞进去一半却已经顶到喉咙了。金泰亨剧烈地咳嗽着，却不能吐出来，被人按着头被迫进行口交。在脸颊上的泪痕干了一道又一道，嘴唇都有些发麻，田柾国才猛地拔出来，将白浊全射在他脸上。

“好了，现在回答我的问题，知道我是谁吗？”田柾国稍微整理好自己的衣服，有些硬的皮鞭来回拍打在他手心，不知道什么时候就会落到金泰亨身上。金泰亨依旧摇头，突然地，一记鞭笞抽在他的腿根，留下一道淡红色的痕迹。他跟着动作颤了一下，英气的眉拧着，眼神还是那般诱人。

田柾国慢慢凑近，那强势的信息素进一步逼着他，压得他几乎喘不过气来。他对上金泰亨不解的目光，“少校难道不觉得奇怪吗，明明是第一次来这里，却知道我房间的密码。这是…我的私人空间哦，这也太不合理了吧？”田柾国诱导着他，那烦人的疼痛又一次在金泰亨脑海翻滚，难受极了。

“我也不知道…唔…！”要这样说来确实奇怪，那是下意识按出的数字组合，总觉得很熟悉，但不知道是在哪看见的了。皮鞭轻轻抽在他的肉棒上，带来的感觉却是加倍的。

田柾国不恼于他的困惑，只是一下下地甩着鞭子轻抽那涨得发紫的肉棒，每击中一下，他就会呜咽着颤抖，可爱的紧。“不…啊…！我真的不知道唔…！”这是十分异常的感觉，就算是被鞭子抽打还是能产生快感，金泰亨只觉得有什么东西要涌出来，却被硬生生堵在里面。

“不会吧？”田柾国惊喜地观察他的表现，“就算是被我用鞭子打，少校也会觉得很爽吗，要射了吧…？”再一下，金泰亨的身子猛地一抖，五官扭成一团，眼泪汪汪地，田柾国就知道他确实到了高潮。

在后穴工作着的按摩棒被抽出来，还连着一丝淫液，失去填充物的小穴瞬间有些空虚，粉嫩的穴口还在一张一合地渴求更多。刚刚释放过一次的田柾国显得耐心了一些，他还有更多过分的事情要对他做。

“少校，再想想吧，你肯定知道我是谁的。”田柾国笑得可爱，但手中的鞭子下一步却轻拍在穴口，借着它本身的硬度一点点进入。“呜…不要进来…不要…”金泰亨摇着头又哭起来，粗砾的表面磨得穴壁又痒又疼，田柾国稍稍转动手腕，正好搔刮到敏感点处。

敏感的身子又抖起来，这难受的感觉真要把他逼疯了，羞愤和不满都通过泪水宣泄出来，但除了哭和无意义地躲避，他做不了什么事情。

皮鞭一直向里，戳刺到生殖腔口的时候停了下来，金泰亨猛地一震，几乎全身都在抗拒。“少校这里…没有被人碰到过吧，我很想进去试试看呢。”“不行…不行…”他哭得嗓子都软了，娇媚的哀求拒绝实在是最诱人的性感，田柾国稍微看了眼手边的那叠资料。

看来是…还不够过分。

皮鞭在里面转了几下就被抽出来了，那黏连着湿润的一小片皮革拍在他嘴边，响声异常地清脆。“张开嘴，少校。”田柾国一边轻拍着他的嘴角，趁他失神的时候将鞭子探进他的口腔，翻搅玩弄着粉嫩的软舌，“好好舔干净…都是你弄脏的哦…”

被情欲和羞耻心折磨得几乎要疯掉，他竟真的卷着舌细细舔舐起来，看得田柾国身下又是一热。解开皮带的声音将他出走的神智拉回，他看见那大得似乎有些过分的性器，眨着眼睛惊恐不已。

“不…不要…”金泰亨几乎缩成一团，但是腿合不上，手也挣不脱，做什么都是无济于事。有些着急地撕掉还贴在乳头上的跳蛋，引得人又是一阵喘息。

发烫的性器顶在穴口，田柾国伏在他耳边，“可能会有些疼，你忍一忍…”有些松软的穴口突然被开拓，硕大的粗热强行挤进来，疼痛立刻让他掉了眼泪。

“好痛…好痛…不要进来…”金泰亨吓得不敢大喘气，生怕他一着急直接全都插进来。但扭着腰躲开只会让他更方便进入，他又被人死死地按住，只好可怜兮兮地抽泣着。

肉棒进入了大半，温暖紧致的包裹着实令人欲罢不能，肉壁还在一缩一缩地，不知道是推拒还是迎接。田柾国试着朝里顶了顶，惹得金泰亨细细地叫出来，看来确实不能再前进了。

金泰亨瞪着他，眼圈周围染上了一层薄薄的红，脆弱又漂亮。好委屈的样子，田柾国终于记起要帮他擦擦满脸的泪痕，但就算是这样轻微的动作也能改变肉棒在里面的角度，他一直憋着声音不愿意让他听见。

英明的军官察觉到这点，似乎是有意要羞辱他，第一下就是狠狠的撞击，撞得他腿根都在发抖。“少校，再给你最后的机会，在我射出来之前好好回答的话，我会把你解开的，下面的东西也会拔出来。”田柾国咬他的耳垂，“你吸得这么紧，留给自己的时间只会越来越少。”

“现在回答我，我是谁？”金泰亨的脑子里一片混乱，哪里听得懂他说什么，但还没来得及思考，第一轮进攻已经来了。

他真的不懂得怜香惜玉，动作快速又粗暴。疼痛混杂着令人窒息的快感，逼得金泰亨眼泪直掉，但他依旧倔强地咬着嘴唇，就算要咬破了也绝不松口叫出一声。

可怜的呜咽闷在喉咙里，下身被一次次侵犯的感觉鲜明。他喘息的声音，他们肉体碰撞的声音，在房间里格外的大声。田柾国倒不会像他那样刻意收敛，忍耐了那么久才得以进入，他实在是渴极了，带着赌气般的小情绪狠狠地索取。

最后一下撞在生殖腔口，但还没撞开，看来主人有意守着这里不让他进去。但发情期的omega，哪里能坚持得多久。交合的感觉让金泰亨舒适又恐惧，和匹配度极高的alpha进行性事的确是个享受，但他是不甘心的，他是不愿意的。

田柾国忽然腾出一只手来捏住他的下巴，逼迫他看着自己。手指捻着他的嘴角要强迫他开口，“叫出来。”是下命令的语气，竟让金泰亨觉得有一些似曾相识，处于被支配状态的omega不得不听话，身体的渴求下意识地让他去讨好alpha，遵循他的意愿。

两只手指搅动玩弄着粉嫩软滑的舌，娇软的细腻的呻吟有些模糊不清，但也挺可爱的。腰腹不断地挺进后退，稍微试探着找到了敏感点的位置，狠狠撞上去的时候果然收获了一个让他满意的尖叫。

“少校…呼…不是很喜欢吗…？但别忘了回答我的问题…嗯…好热…”这种快感实在令人着迷，田柾国的脸颊也浮着粉红，薄唇微张，溢出满是性感的喘息。

“呜…不…啊呜…！”一旦说出这个字眼就会被狠狠地一顶，乳尖被他含住吮吸，被粗糙的舌面碾压着，比跳蛋给他带来的感觉还要强烈。淫水不断溢出来，染湿了一小块床单，也让肉棒更畅通无阻地侵犯。

啊…又要来了…金泰亨故意咬住他的手指，被高潮但不能释放的感觉逼得要疯掉，肉棒涨得发疼发紫，正颤抖着。他崩溃般哭起来，带着怨恨又带着祈求的眼神投向田柾国，“让我…我射吧呜…要憋坏了啊啊…嗯…！”

“少校…撒娇也没有用，要听我的话。”田柾国才不心软，深深一顶埋在里面之后，将束缚他的手铐腿环都解开，将他身上残留的衣物脱了个干净。自己被脱得光溜溜，对方还完整地穿着军服，只不过裤链开了，很难不让人恼羞成怒。

金泰亨将所有的火气全撒在田柾国身上，他肏得越狠，金泰亨抓他越疼，受不了的时候还会咬上他的锁骨，终于让田柾国吃痛暂停了动作。“少校，我劝你最好不要惹我生气。”

这样的抵抗终究成不了气候，金泰亨最后还是被身体本能勾得浑身发软，就要沉浸在这过分激烈的性事中了。双手都被他扣住按在床上，田柾国身子卡在他两腿之间，明明自己也舒服得头皮发麻，他还是没忘自己的工作。

正要问出口，肠壁忽然紧紧地咬住他，又烫又软的，夹得他不得不停下动作。再一次迎来高潮的金泰亨还是没能如愿释放，他真的是要被憋坏了，扣着田柾国的手背哭个不停，腿根甚至痉挛起来。

只给他十几秒的缓冲时间，田柾国又开始向紧闭的生殖腔口进攻，若不是主人的意志死撑到现在，生殖腔口或许早就为他敞开了。“不…呜…不要了…啊啊…不…！”金泰亨哭得不行，看着都忍不住让人心生怜爱。

脑袋里一片混乱，逐渐被这信息素牵引控制，和自己的每一丝意识交织，似乎在敲打着什么隐秘的地方。身体终究违背了思想，田柾国感觉到最深处的小口似乎有些松动，便加重了力道顶撞。

猛地一下，那粗热终于顶进了生殖腔口，金泰亨尖叫一声，腰腹高高地挺起来，可一直被田柾国压着动弹不得，他只好跟着节奏摆着身子。视线也模糊起来，金泰亨害怕又难过，呜咽着似乎在低低说着什么。

“救救我…不要了呜…呜呜…小国呜…！”就算是这样模糊的字句也被田柾国捕捉到，他全部进入，深深埋在生殖腔里，将金泰亨填了个满满当当。田柾国捏着他的下巴，“你刚才说什么，再说一遍…”

金泰亨只是一直哭着，双手胡乱抓挠，“出去…这不是你的位置…出去…呜！”田柾国并没有对他心软，答复就是又一个深深的挺入，粗热压着最柔软的肉壁，让人受不了。

“不是我的位置，那是谁的位置…？你最好说实话，金泰亨。”田柾国仍捏着他的下巴，只是没了之前那种带着玩味的态度。他眼中暗含的怒火让金泰亨害怕起来，他不知道自己刚才是不是说错话了。

深埋体内的粗热又开始活动起来，一下一下地冲撞着柔软敏感的肉壁，金泰亨全身都痉挛起来，高潮来的快但始终无法释放，简直让他溺死在这折磨的苦海当中。

“不要标记我…不要…！呜…”感到体内的巨物有些异样，金泰亨猜测他应该要射了，但他一点都没有退出去的意思，反而撞得更狠。金泰亨脚趾都蜷缩着，玫瑰与酒香让他们都沉沦于对方带给自己的快感中，对他来说是享受也是煎熬。

田柾国还是不忘逼问，眼神狠厉，“呼…这真的是最后一次机会了…嗯…你不好好说出刚才那个名字…我立刻标记你…嗯…！”头部的疼痛感越来越强，似乎有什么要冲撞出来，却被不知名的锁紧紧束缚住。它们在交战纠缠，惹得金泰亨头痛欲裂。

下意识地，“小国…小国…！”金泰亨的视线模糊，面前的人只剩一个轮廓，似乎与印象中的某个人重合在一起。这是谁…？金泰亨终于开始顺着田柾国的话去思考，但混沌不堪的思绪已经不容许他正常思考。

田柾国一怔，“泰亨…嗯…金泰亨…？”他已经清楚听到了，这是金泰亨之前对他的称呼，说明他还是记得自己的。应该是拷问起作用了，那要趁热打铁才行。

既然他自己说了这是小国的位置…不管说没说，田柾国推测出来他是这样的意思，总之他没有放弃这次机会的理由。

最后几下又快又狠的冲刺，粗热最后还是深深埋进生殖腔，将白浊尽数注入。感到他已经在自己身体里成结，酸胀的感觉让他继续痉挛着。金泰亨挺着腰失声哭起来，这莫名其妙的安心感却让他恐惧，头脑瞬间变得一片空白。

“你怎么…你怎么可以…？”失了力，金泰亨无助地哭着，可是这味道确实深深刻在他身体里了，多么完美的融合，这本应是让人高兴的事情，但他现在只觉得绝望和头疼。他紧闭着眼，头部的剧痛迫使他出了一层冷汗，嘴唇都发白了。

田柾国没料到他会有这样的反应，瞬间有些手足无措，按理说正常标记应该不会出现这样的状况才对。可没想到，苍白的脸色没过多久又红润起来，甚至过分的粉红了，一股浓郁的玫瑰树莓甜熏得田柾国有些呼吸紊乱。

金泰亨的眼睛依旧盈着泪光，可已经比刚才乖顺了许多，泛着薄粉的胸口起伏着，上面都是田柾国留下的痕迹。“帮我…拔出来…真的要憋坏了唔…”金泰亨再一次开口恳求，身下涨得发疼的肉棒确实要被憋坏了，想要释放的欲望超过了一切。

田柾国才小心翼翼地将金属棒抽出来，跟着泄出来的还有一股股浓稠的白浊，有一下没一下地喷出来，将两人的小腹都弄得黏糊糊的。金泰亨仰着脖子低喘，失禁一般的快感让他头晕眼花而欲罢不能。

那信息素的情欲味更浓了，向刚刚标记他的alpha继续索取，田柾国有些懵，这到底怎么了。“我…呜…难受…”裸足在他背后轻轻蹭着，像是催促，金泰亨的喘息似乎都带着甜味，是隐晦的勾引。

田柾国想俯下身来和他接吻，但想起来他刚才帮自己口过，脸上都还是自己的东西。就算是自己的东西，他还是有些小洁癖，抱着人就往浴室走。

他将金泰亨放在浴缸里，自己急忙忙脱了衣服，惹得人不满起来。这就要结束了吗…？金泰亨趴在浴缸里看着他，不安又忐忑，但身上越来越热，急需安慰。臀部下方濡湿了一小块，混着刚才被肏出来的东西和现在分泌的爱液。

浴室的狭小空间让信息素的浓度更高，他感受得到田柾国的信息素，相信他不会想那么快结束的。田柾国衣服脱得快，胯下的巨物就这样直白地挺立着，看得金泰亨脸红。

调了水温，给他仔仔细细地洗脸漱口，可他一直不太愿意配合一般哼哼着，手还要在他身上抓挠。田柾国低骂一声，关了水直接将人推倒在浴缸里，分开双腿又一次没入温暖的穴道。

再次被充盈的感觉依然让他觉得不真实，令人窒息的快感冲击着理智，金泰亨抽泣呻吟着，温软破碎的喘息勾魂。肉棒经过刚才的折磨蹂躏之后暂时失去了控制，顶一下就射出一点东西来，连同一直冒水的后穴，湿滑黏腻的。

“呼…嗯…少校的身子…嗯…该不会是水做的吧…怎么这么湿…？被敌人肏到失禁的感觉怎么样…？真是淫荡的omega…”不厌其烦地顶开湿软炽热的肉壁，看黏腻的爱液被一点点挤出来。田柾国低声调笑着，看他羞得无地自容的样子真心觉得有趣，同时也为这甜蜜舒适的独处时间感到高兴。

金泰亨想捂住他的嘴，但无论如何也触及不到，还很容易让人产生他想要抱住对方的错觉。田柾国顺理成章地会错意，大手揽住他的后腰，稍微一提就让人跨坐在自己大腿上。

就算他没有刻意用力，肉棒还是重重地撞在生殖腔口。生殖腔明明已经紧紧闭合起来了，被这样一顶又要有打开的趋势，酸胀发麻。金泰亨直接掉了眼泪，双手下意识紧紧抱住田柾国的背，声音都哑了。

双手揉捏着饱满柔软的臀肉，“少校那么瘦一个人，屁股上的肉倒是挺多…”强劲有力的手要托着他上下运动再简单不过，就算是骑乘体位也完全没有主动权，只能任由他一次次往深处侵犯。

这根本不只是想肏得更深而已…金泰亨察觉到他的意图，这难道是…要将他的生殖腔再顶开一次吗？

事实确实如此，田柾国托着他上下运动，自己的腰也不闲着，跟着节奏一次次撞上去，小腹上已经全是金泰亨射出来的东西，但他丝毫不在意。唇齿轻磨耳垂，声音浸满了情欲的低沉性感，“金泰亨…呼…你竟敢忘了我嗯…看我不让你永远脱不掉我的味道…”

“不要…太胀了呜呜…”对体内横行霸道的巨物毫无抵抗力，只能任由他动作，酸胀发疼的生殖腔口似乎不太坚持得住，又有要被撞开的趋势。田柾国重重地往上一顶，终于将头部再次挤进紧致温暖的生殖腔内。“少校就是这样服从命令的吗…嗯…对长官不能说不…明白吗…？”

金泰亨哑着嗓子难受地呜咽起来，刚刚射进去的东西这下又被他挤出来了，黏在两人的交合处。他咬着挠着，尽力将田柾国弄疼，但实在是没什么力气，这最多算得上恰到好处的调情动作。

“呼…少校现在继续来回答我的问题，我叫什么名字？”无聊的问题问了好几遍也都只是为了让金泰亨难堪，像濒死的小兽一般喘息，他艰难地念出了那几个字，随后被人再一次插到高潮。

他向后仰着身子，内壁痉挛着吮吸田柾国的粗热，他也不打算做保留，肏进生殖腔以后又射在里面。那信息素真的要融进自己骨子里了，后颈忽然的刺痛又让他被迫回过神来，标记下面还不够，居然连腺体也要咬破。

浓度过高，这信息素的香甜就像无穷无尽的媚药一般。将浴缸弄脏以后又来到洗手台，臀下的冰凉和内壁的炽热温差过大，那粗热更是捣得人受不了，还在坚持不懈地一次次尝试覆盖标记。

“好热…不行了…啊呜！”已经不知道是第几次蜷缩着脚趾在他怀里高潮了，浑身酸软胀痛，脖颈和胸口又多了几处新鲜的痕迹，似乎要将他身上的每个位置都标记过去一般。

保持着这样的体位从浴室被抱回床上，两人浑身是汗，金泰亨更是要累得虚脱，连挣扎的力气都没有了。肉棒已经射空了，现在更是疲软下来，怎么刺激都没有要挺立起来的趋势。倒是田柾国的还精神得很，有越战越勇的气势。

“少校…嗯…刚刚尿在里面之后…现在真的没什么东西可以射出来了吧…呼…真可怜啊…”他一手扶着被他打到发红的臀部，一边挺着腰向最深处撞，撞到金泰亨的生殖腔都合不起来。

像个被玩坏的玩偶一般任人摆布，金泰亨上半身贴在床上几乎动弹不得，臀部翘得挺高，方便身后人的侵犯。不堪的液体将腿根都染上了水光，顺着大腿内侧流下，沾湿了床单。

金泰亨眼前发花，意识也逐渐模糊起来，已经分不清是梦境还是现实。田柾国将他翻了个身，发现人已经下意识地翻白眼，只会张着嘴喘息，看来不能再回答他任何问题了。

那就到此为止吧，田柾国低吟一声，射到了肉壁最深处。没了支撑的人瘫倒在床上，腿根还打着颤，却已经不省人事了。

在等待分析结果的时候，田柾国紧张得很，眉头紧锁，盯着电子屏上那一堆快速闪现的字符。待结果被计算出来，技术人员也疑惑地皱眉，“长官，金少校的记忆限制…在昨天早就解除了啊。”

？

田柾国再仔细一看数据显示的时间节点，这个好像是…昨晚第一次标记金泰亨的时间。那这不是意味着，之后的金泰亨都是已经恢复过来的吗。

啊…昨晚还对他做了那么过分的事，说了那么过分的话，他要是记住了就完了。田柾国心里打鼓，只求他忘了大部分细节，不然哄人可不好哄。

金泰亨足足昏迷了一昼夜，醒来之后还觉得自己在昏迷的时候被人打了好几顿一般，浑身酸疼。适应了室内的光线，转眼就看见紧张地守候在床边的田柾国，金泰亨没好气地翻个白眼，假装没看见他，翻了个身背对他。

“泰亨…？醒了怎么不和我说，饿了吗，餐点我已经准备好了…”田柾国看他的反应更是慌张，忙将金泰亨最喜欢的饭菜呈上，还冒着热气，香喷喷的。

要不是肚子不争气地咕咕叫起来，金泰亨可能今天都不会想去理会他，他甚至想直接把人打一顿，但打不过他是真的，舍不得打他也是真的。

“我错了泰亨…”连续几天，舰上的军士都能看见这艘舰艇上权利最高的长官跟在他的副官身后，时不时就要道歉一句。满身对方气味的副官则一直冷着脸不给他一个眼神，抱着文件，脚步很快，“长官，现在不是说闲话的时候，您还有更多重要的工作需要去完成。”

但他们不知道的是，舰长办公室的门一旦锁上，就是另一副光景了。

“长官…唔…现在可是工作时间…”被人分开双腿抱到办公桌上，下身的衣物已经被人丢到一边，上身的军服倒还整齐地穿着。“你胡说，现在已经是休息时间了，欺骗长官的后果你知道吧…？”

金泰亨被信息素的香气熏得晕乎乎的，“你这是滥用职权…啊…！”下身猝不及防地被顶开，他还是憋不住这羞人的声音，只好用手捂着嘴。“嗯…做得好…要好好憋住声音呢，不然被下属听到了…少校该怎么办呢…？”

这纯粹是为了调戏他说的话，办公室的隔音有多好田柾国心里清楚，但金泰亨就是会受到他的影响，似乎真的生怕人家知道他们不堪的事情一般，后穴也吸得紧紧的。

他环抱着田柾国的脖颈，一手紧紧捂住嘴，只想让这场不合时宜的性爱快点结束。田柾国每撞一下就会带出一波爱液，弄得到处都湿漉漉的。耳边是田柾国调戏他的污言秽语，下身是鲜明的侵犯感，扰得金泰亨要疯掉。

“泰亨…嗯…我还是喜欢你穿联邦军服的样子…”田柾国舔吻着他的唇，像享受糖果一般，“我不会再把你弄丢了…”

金泰亨心里一阵酸涩，也没了和他置气的心情，只是软着嗓子小声地回答：“好…”


End file.
